


you know that you need it bad

by mfnamedherbert



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, dan is a good boyfriend :), dan is gentle :'), get this man into therapy RIGHT NOW....., herbert has a praise kink and also a humiliation kink, herbert has some conflicting kinks LMAO, im not sure what counts as roleplay sorry yall :/, kind of out of character but i am once again projecting onto herb, kind of?, this is pure mental illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfnamedherbert/pseuds/mfnamedherbert
Summary: sometimes u just gotta take ur homies dick while he calls u his good boy......and thats okay u funky little scientist
Relationships: Daniel Cain/Herbert West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	you know that you need it bad

**Author's Note:**

> herbert be like oooohhhh u wanna call me a naughty boy so bad lol
> 
> also sorry if this is shitty i wrote this very quickly an d i am a maniac

Herbert sat on his haunches, fully nude, as Dan loomed over him, still in his converse.

"And you're _sure_ this is what you want?" Cain asked nervously, fingers twisting together in anxiety.

"Of course, Dan. I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't." Herbert shot back, sending Dan what was probably the most gentle smile Cain had ever seen on the small man's face.

\----------

_When Herbert has walking into the living room earlier that afternoon, he had found Dan leaning back on the busted couch, watching daytime television, a beer in his hand._

_"A little early, don't you think, Dan?" West eyed the can in Cain's hand, a smirk playing on his lips._

_"It's our day off, Herb. I deserve this." Dan retorted, grinning right back._

_Some of the tension leaving his body, Herbert stalked over to the couch, lowering himself down to perch on the end. Seeing this, Cain grabbed Herbert by his slim hips and pulled him backwards, until they were so close that his head rested against Dan's shoulder, said man wrapping an arm around Herbert's waist, thumb stroking West's lower stomach over his pants._

_They sat like that for a while, in comfortable silence, until Herbert broke it._

_"I want to talk to you about our sex life." He stated honestly. Dan had said it time and time again, but he wasn't sure he would_ ever _get used to West's blunt nature._

_"Wow, um... okay, sure. Is something... wrong?"_

_"No, not wrong, per se, just... I want to try something with you."_

_"If you want to have sex in the basement, I already told you I'm no-"_

_"No, no, not that, Dan! I..." West pulled away from Dan's embrace, suddenly bashful and... was he_ embarrassed?

_"It's alright, Herbert," Cain started, placing a big, warm hand on Herbert's shoulder, "Worst case scenario, I don't wanna do it and it doesn't get brought up again."_

_"Thank you, Danny. But I'm not afraid about what you'll think. It's just...well. it's_ embarrassing. _" By the end of his sentence, West's voice was low, very nearly a whisper, and he finally turned to look Dan in the eyes._

_"There's no need for you to be embarrassed, Herbert. Remember when I asked you to put the test tube in you-"_

_"Yes, Dan. I remember that_ very _well," West interrupted quickly, chuckling despite his flaming cheeks._

_Dan gave him an encouraging smile, "Well, go on, Herbert, What's the big secret?"_

_"I... want you to humiliate me."_

_"Humiliate you?" Cain asked, puzzled. Herbert had always seemed to hate being chastised or berated in any way._

_"Yeah, I want you to call me names, and... make me feel filthy."_

_"Names, huh? You have anythin' in mind?" Daniel asked him, one side of his face tugging up into a smirk._

_Herbert returned the smile immediately, grinning like a shark, "Of course." He said simply, and got to work listing off his turn-ons._

\----------

"What's your safe word?" Cain inquired, realising Herbert had never mentioned one.

Herbert smirked, looking up at Dan with heavy eyelids, "'Megan'."

Daniel's eyes hardened. "Seriously, Herbert?"

"What? It's not like I'd ever say it in these... circumstances."

West had a point.

"...Fine. You ready?"

"I've been ready for the past ten minutes, Dan. Get on with it." Herbert replied in a monotone, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, one strong hand was gripping his jaw and dragging him up from his haunches to his knees.

"What was that, Herbert?" Dan growled, his eyes shooting daggers into the smaller man's red face.

"Nothing, sir." West replied, his own eyes trained on the floor.

Lowering himself onto his knees, Dan leant forward and into West's personal space.

"I don't like liars, Herbert. They're naughty. And you know what happens to naughty boys, don't you?" in a silent reply, Herbert simply nodded weakly.

"And what _does_ happen to naughty boys, Herbert?"

"They get punished."

Dan chuckled, dark and mocking. "Very good."

Without another word, Cain lifted himself off the floor of their shared bedroom and rifled through the cluttered drawer of the desk, returning with a slim, phallic object with a little button toward the base.

"On the bed." Daniel commanded simply, trying his best not to break character and smile when Herbert immediately complied, hurriedly hopping up onto the queen and sitting against the pillows, legs spread.

"No Herbert. Flat on your back, legs off the edge." As soon as the words got out, Herbert had shot down to his new place, swinging his dangling legs under one side of the bed. Meanwhile Cain was busying himself, coating two fingers and the toy in Vaseline.

"Spread your legs. _Now._ " Dan snapped, immediately stuffing a finger into Herbert's hole, ignoring the soft whimper West let out upon the intrusion.

"This is for backtalking _and_ telling lies. Don't you want to be a good boy?" Dan mocked him, pushing in a second finger and scissoring the pair roughly.

"Uh-huh!" Herbert whined out with the utmost enthusiasm.

"Tell me, Herbert. Convince me." He pulled his fingers out, immediately shoving the vibrator into West and pressing the little button four times, leaving the toy on the highest setting.

"Aaagh-! Da-Danny! I can't, _I can't, I can't I can't-_ " Herbert cried out, legs rising in the air in what could either be an attempt to push the toy further inside of himself, or kick Dan away from him. He looked like he was about to cry.

"And why is that, Herbert?"

"B-beca-AH-use I'm a n-NAUGHTY BOY!" And with that, the floodgates opened. Herbert came embarrassingly quickly, splattering over his pale chest and belly, and a single tear of pure pleasure rolled down the side of his head.

"M-Megan..."

Just like that, the vibrations ceased and Herbert was empty. West whined, wanting the comfortable fullness back.

"You okay, Herb? You wanna finish it there?" Dan's face was back to usual, his gentle smile and kind eyes returning.

"Yeah," West croaked out, throat already sore from yelling, "Was that okay? Are you still mad?" He asked tiredly, the exhaustion of orgasm already getting to him, drooping eyes watching as Cain pulled his thick cock out his jeans.

"Of course not, Herbert. I never was. You're such a _good boy._ " Dan stroked over West's soft belly, swiping some of the ejaculate off with his fingers and rubbing it over his still-hard cock, which was now red and beading with pre-cum from Herb's little show, and gestured between West's trembling legs.

"Can I fuck you?" He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on Herbert's lips, their first of the night.

"Knock yourself out." West grinned half-heartedly, but Cain didn't miss the way his cock slowly began to harden for the second time that evening.

"Cool," Dan replied with a dopey smile, pulled his jeans down to his ankles and carefully pushed into Herbert. They both gasped at the intrusion, almost like they had never experienced the feeling before. It was bliss, a beautiful contrast to their earlier performance.

Slowly but surely, Herbert returned to full hardness, and began to whine with each of Dan's shallow thrusts, wrapping his arms around Dan's neck and pulling him down into a passionate kiss. 

Breaking the contact between their mouths, Cain began mumbling into his partner's neck.

" _God,_ Herbert...you're so good... _such a good boy, baby_ , you're so tight, always such a perfect boy for me..."

West began bouncing himself back and forth, moving in time with Daniel's quickening jerks of the hips, the smaller man's little _'ah, ah, ah'_ s indicating that he was getting close, Dan's words driving towards his second orgasm.

"Oh, Dan, Dan! Right there, Danny!" Herbert cried out as Cain began to drive into his prostate, and West came onto his chest, going boneless against the mattress but still releasing a little moan as he was filled up with Daniel's come.

As Cain moved to pull out, Herbert stopped him.

"Can you keep it in? just- just for a minute?" he pleaded, bringing out his secret weapon - puppy-dog eyes. As much as Dan would have liked to pull out and run a bath for the two of them, he could never seem to say no to those eyes.

"Ugh, _fine_. But only for a minute, okay? I need to get you into the bath."

"I'm not a child, Danny. I am capable of bathing myself." West retorted, glaring, but couldn't stop himself from giggling when Cain leaned in, peppering kisses all over his sweaty face, from his forehead, to the tip of his nose, over his cheeks, and, finally, right on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !! i hope u enjoyed the third instalment of me ruining the life juice film for cishets
> 
> the title is from 'crack baby' by mitski.......yes i am mentally ill


End file.
